Indirect Kiss
by Hikari098
Summary: While Kise and Kuroko are playing basketball at a public court, Kise overhears from passers-by that 'indirect kiss is like getting a first kiss from someone unintentionally'. Trying to ignore that gossip is a big challenge, but he later finds himself on a bigger challenge: will he share his water bottle to a thirsty Kuroko?


**A/N: **This is the third one already! Yes! Third time is a charm, am I right? Haha! I'm really enjoying this. By the way, do you already read KuroBasu Replace I, II and III? They're light novels but there are no English-translated ones yet so I just read them, which are translated by generous anime fans, in the internet. I finished reading Midorima's unlucky day which is very funny, so I want to add Midorima in my next story! I hope you'll look forward to that! By the way, thanks again to the readers who read my other two KiseKuro fanfics! Your kind reviews made my day! Again, if this idea is already used by someone, it's a coincidence.

Anyway, enjoy reading my third KNB fanfic, guys! ^^

**Warning/s: **Yaoi, but this story doesn't contain any you-all-know-what scenes from bishies so feel free to read it if you're curious.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket.

**Summary: **While Kise and Kuroko are playing basketball at a public court, Kise overhears from passers-by that 'indirect kiss is like getting a first kiss from someone unintentionally'. Trying to ignore that gossip is a big challenge, but he later finds himself on a bigger challenge: will he share his water bottle to a thirsty Kuroko?

* * *

**~Indirect Kiss~**

"Nice shot, Kurokocchi!" shouted Kise happily after Kuroko shot the ball right into the basketball ring of the public court. Both of them were there to play basketball for recreational purposes, meaning they're just having fun right now without worrying about scores and time. The one who initiated this was Kise because he wanted to play basketball with Kuroko again on his free time and obviously, Kuroko agreed immediately.

"Thank you for the praise, Kise-kun, but I still have a long way to go before becoming a great shooter," replied Kuroko politely with a slight bow after getting the ball.

The blonde-haired guy chuckled as he patted Kuroko's back lightly. "What are you saying? You're already good! Don't belittle yourself too much, Kurokocchi."

"Okay," he nodded with a small yet happy smile. Seeing his smile clearly, Kise couldn't hide his blush. He knew that Kuroko was cute but he never thought that Kuroko's cuteness could rival a girl's. He's going insane when he thought of that so he shook his head rapidly to forget it.

"Kurokocchi, wanna try another round?"

"Sure."

Thus they continued to play basketball. While Kise was dribbling, he overheard some girls talking outside the public court. They're loud so he couldn't avoid hearing their conversation.

"Hey, I read something interesting about kisses," a girl with short hair said cheerfully. Her friends became intrigued.

"Really? What's interesting about them? I want to know!" the girl with long brown hair asked enthusiastically.

"Okay! The article stated that most men find _indirect kisses_ more erotic than direct kisses!"

Another girl replied, "Eh?! Really?! But I think direct kisses are more erotic!"

"True but they reasoned out that an indirect kiss is like getting a first kiss from someone unintentionally just by sharing a bottle, a spoon or even instruments with mouthpieces. The ones who experienced their first indirect kiss from their crushes were unable to think properly in a week! Can you believe that?"

"Wow . . . I kind of understand now their reason. Yeah, it does sound erotic . . ."

The girls giggled as they walked away. After hearing all of it, Kise lost his concentration so Kuroko managed to steal the ball from him and shot it again into the ring.

"Ahh . . . Kurokocchi beats me," the blonde-haired guy said jokingly while ruffling his slightly wet hair because he sweated a lot on their game.

"No, that's not true. You were somewhat dazing a few moments ago, Kise-kun. That's why I can steal the ball from you. Is something troubling you?" questioned Kuroko with an emotionless face, but the worry was present in his voice.

Kise's face flushed when he remembered what he heard from the passers-by. He hoped that Kuroko didn't overhear it, as well.

"Umm . . . nothing is troubling me. I'm just tired. Let's take a break for a while," he answered while tugging his red t-shirt to cool himself down. Kuroko agreed by nodding his head. So, they left the public court and sat on a wooden bench. Kise opened his backpack and grabbed his water bottle to quench his thirst while Kuroko was wiping his sweaty face with a sports towel. As the blonde-haired guy started to drink water, the teal-haired boy was staring at him intensely. Noticing this, it caused Kise to flinch mentally.

Halting from drinking, he asked nervously, "What's wrong, Kurokocchi?"

Kurokocchi replied seriously, "I forgot my water bottle. Can you share me some water? I'm thirsty . . ."

"Well, it's fine-"

Kise stopped talking abruptly when he recalled the gossip from girls awhile ago. The words replayed clearly on his mind.

"_The article stated that most men find indirect kisses more erotic than direct kisses!"_

"… _an indirect kiss is like getting a first kiss from someone unintentionally just by sharing a bottle, a spoon or even instruments with mouthpieces. The ones who experienced their first indirect kiss from their crushes were unable to think properly in a week! Can you believe that?"_

Kise gulped hard. This wasn't good. He's already in this inevitable challenge. All his life, nobody asked him to share or to lend his water bottle before! He didn't mind receiving an indirect kiss from Kuroko but the real question was:

"_Is it all right for Kurokocchi to share an indirect kiss with me?!_"

Thinking about it almost made him nosebleed. This wasn't _definitely_ good! What should he do?! Should he wipe the mouthpiece to remove his saliva? He could do that but right now his clothes, his hands and towels were dirty and drenched with sweat! He couldn't clean it because it might make Kuroko sick. Should he reject? He could reject girls but it's Kuroko! He's dealing with his Kurokocchi! Well, if they're already an item, then it's fine but they're not! He couldn't reject Kuroko's request, too! The only option left was . . .

"Oh . . . Then I will buy a drink for you. There's a nearby vending machine around here. Wait for me here, okay?" answered Kise with a smile.

"Okay," replied Kuroko with a slightly confused look.

He wondered, "_Why doesn't Kise-kun just let me drink a bit?_"

* * *

_Clank!_

Kise sighed in relief when a can of Pocari Sweat (a sports drink) fell down from the vending machine. He picked it up and hummed happily as he walked back to the bench.

"Phew~! I thought that I'll lose my mind back there . . . ," mumbled Kise as he turned around the corner. When he's almost there, he glanced excitedly at the bench to see Kuroko . . . holding his water bottle and drinking its contents.

His face turned pale. "_What the . ._ ."

Kuroko got distracted when he heard something fell down. Looking at the left, he saw a frozen Kise whose eyes were as wide as saucers. It seemed that he's the one who dropped a can of Pocari Sweat.

Then a trace of blood dripped from Kise's nose.

* * *

The next day . . .

"Hey, Kuroko! Where are you going with a bunch of fancy flowers?" asked Kagami Taiga, Kuroko's classmate and teammate after their class ended.

Kuroko, carrying a bouquet of flowers, answered, "I'm going to visit Kise-kun. Apparently, he's in a hospital."

"Eh?! What happened to him? Is there an accident or something?"

"No. The doctor said that he might have a mental breakdown."

"Ohh . . ."

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

"By the way, what's a 'mental breakdown'?" asked Kagami.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **I think I went overboard this time . . . LOL

Hope you'll review about how crazy I am as a writer. Hahaha.


End file.
